Cupid's Mirror
by AnonAngel87
Summary: Naruto inherits a mysterious mirror. . .one day while walking past it he see's a stranger looking back at him. As the two try to understand the mystery behind what's happening they begin to fall in love. . .will they ever meet in person or. . .are they each a figment of the others imagination. . . SasuNaru AU (yaoi. . .don't like. . .don't read. . .)


Dust. All over, on everything. I take in the clutter of furniture in my great-uncle's attic, sighing as I silently wonder what the hell I am going to do with it all. Nearly every inch of space is taken by sheet-covered antiques, in all shapes and sizes.

I hear my grandmother climbing up the stairs; stepping up next to me, she makes a little amused snort as she stares at the mess.

"That man," she says, shaking her head. "He knew antiquities, and made some killer deals at times, but whenever he sold something with profit... guess what he did with the money?" She gestures with her hand towards the dusty objects. "Bought more antiques."

"I don't feel comfortable with this," I say, turning to her. "Why did he leave it to me in the first place?"

"He always liked you. He probably wanted to make sure you have a little nest egg. And you could use it, you know. It's always a good idea to have some money in the bank."

"Yeah, but..." I chew my lip, thinking it over. "I don't know jack about antiques. What am I supposed to do with it?"

"We'll have to hire an expert," Gran says, lifting the sheet off the nearest item, an ornate bookcase. "I'll find a reliable one for you. Some of these things could be worth a pretty penny."

"Yeah, maybe. If you see anything you like, Gran, go ahead and keep it."

"Thanks, honey. What about you? Don't you want any of this stuff?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

We push ourselves through the narrow gaps between the furniture, sneezing and brushing off dust from our clothes as we peek underneath the protective sheeting. My uncle had helpfully attached notes to most of the pieces with information about the age and origin of the items, so my grandmother takes some of those notes and photographs the antiques with her cell.

I edge myself into a corner, pulling off the sheeting on the things there: a dollhouse, a washstand and a mirror. I take a closer look at the mirror. It's taller than me and quite wide, with a square, gilded frame. The guilding is dark and discolored, and has a little bead-like pattern on the inside of the frame, but otherwise it's quite plain compared to the extravagant things surrounding it.

I kind of like it.

Gran comes up to me to inspect it. She looks at the tag attached to the hanging device at the back.

"C. 1850, original glass," she reads. "It seems to be in fairly good shape."

"I think I'll keep this for myself," I tell her. She raises an eyebrow.

"Really?"

I look at it again.

"Yeah. I want to keep it."

* * *

I take the mirror with me when my grandmother drives me home. When she leaves, I wipe it clean and hang it on the wall in my bedroom, on the left hand side of my bed. I'm lying in bed now, trying to sleep, but my eyes are continuously drawn to the mirror. At the time, it felt like a good decision to bring it home, but now it just seems really odd. Why would I want a giant mirror in my apartment? What the hell was I thinking? Well, I guess it does give my tiny apartment "an illusion of space" as Gran put it.

Tired of tossing and turning, I get up to get myself a glass of water. As I walk back to the bed from my kitchen I see something in the corner of my eye.

Halting, I spin around and stare at the mirror.

For just a second it seemed as though what I saw in the mirror was not myself, nor my room. I saw someone with black hair, and a room with dark blue walls. It was only there for a second, but I saw it.

Didn't I?

Hesitantly, I move closer to the mirror. All I can see in it is myself - short and tan with mussed blond hair and large, blue eyes that make me look sixteen instead of twenty. That's what I see in the mirror - not someone with black hair or a room with blue walls. I shake my head, laughing tiredly. I must be sleepier than I thought. I return to my bed, and my head barely hits the pillow before I fall asleep.

* * *

Tired as I am, I still manage to get to work on time the next morning. I hang up my coat in the back room and say hi to Kakashi, my boss, and the owner of the bookstore affectionately named ''Kashi's Dungeon'. It's a used bookstore specializing in sci-fi, fantasy, erotica, graphic novels, and manga. It also sells some memorabilia, goth toys and rare movies. Kakashi calls it his paradise.

I got a job here when I decided to hold off going to college for a year. I really enjoy the job. Kakashi and I have become good friends, and dealing with customers is helping me get over my natural shyness, at least at some level. When it comes to dating I'm as bad as ever. I've never been on a date, and I've never had a boyfriend. I've never even kissed a guy. I saw glimpses of opportunities once or twice, but I didn't dare pursue them.

I know. I'm such a chicken.

Kakashi, putting up Living Dead Dolls on a shelf, turns to me with a smile.

"Hey, Naruto, I've been meaning to ask you: you're still single, right?"

"Yeah..."

I'm out to Kakashi. He simply asked me one night while we were sharing a pizza. I admitted it and I blushed down to my toes when I accidentally let slip that my love life was non-existent. But Kakashi could have cared less. He's a great guy, and a really hot one at that. Too bad he's straight. . .

"Well, the reason I'm asking," he continued, "is that I'm going to hang out with some friends later, and there's a guy I'd really like to introduce you to. I have a feeling you two might hit it off."

I'm kind of annoyed now. So. . .just because he knows I've never had a boyfriend, he suddenly sees it as his personal mission to find me one? Who died and made him Cupid?

"Thanks, but I already have plans," I mutter. I consider telling him I already have a date, but I know he would see right through the lie, so I tell him I'm having dinner with my grandparents. It's a pathetic lie, and I can tell he doesn't believe me anyway, but he doesn't press the issue. Instead he just shrugs and goes to the door to open for business.

* * *

Sighing, I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. I was dozing for a few hours, but woke up, and now I can't seem to get back to sleep. It's that mirror. I'm not used to it yet, and it's distracting. Even though I feel stupid, I decide to take it down and lean it against the wall in the bathroom for now. Otherwise, I'll never get any sleep.

I toss back the covers and shiver. The air is cold. I grab a pair of sweatpants from the closet and walk over to the mirror.

I freeze.

My reflection is gone. It's just not there. I can't see myself in the mirror, or my room. What I see is the room with dark blue walls that I thought I glimpsed for just a second the other night. And sitting by a desk, looking at me with wide eyes, is a man with black hair. It's as if my mirror has become a window into someone else's world. What the hell is happening?

I close my eyes and shake my head. When I open them again, the man is still there. He looks as shocked as I feel. He gets up from his chair and takes a few hesitant steps towards me. I reach out and touch the mirror. The glass is still there, still solid. I withdraw my hand. I can see the man's lips move, but I can't hear him. I shake my head.

"What?"

He stays still for a moment, then walks right up to the mirror. I half expect him to walk straight through the glass and I take a step back, but he stops right in front of the mirror. Leaning forward, he breathes on the glass and uses his fingers to write on it:

_"Who R U?"_

I approach cautiously.

Breathing on the mirror like he did, I write my reply, making sure to write backwards with inverted letters so that he will be able to read it.

_"Naruto. Who R U?"_

_"Sasuke. What's going on?"_

I shake my head.

_"Dunno."_

He looks at me thoughtfully for a moment then holds up his palm and makes a writing motion against it with his fingers. I nod to indicate I understand, then go to grab a pad and pen from my desk. When I return to the mirror, Sasuke is sitting cross legged on the floor in front of it, holding a pad in his lap. I sit down on the floor as well. He writes something on his note pad and holds it up.

_"Are you real?"_

Not really sure how to reply to that, I write down:

_"Last time I checked."_

He smiles at that. He has a very nice smile. Taking his pad, he writes down:

_"Maybe we're both crazy."_

I laugh quietly to myself as I write my reply.

_"Definite possibility."_

I hold the pad up for Sasuke to read. Suddenly, the image in the mirror seems to ripple like water. Sasuke's face becomes distorted, fading away, until I can no longer see him at all. All I can see is myself.

I sit there on the floor, staring dumbfounded at my reflection.

* * *

The next day I almost arrive late for work, having stopped by every puddle of water, every store window, anything that showed my reflection, staring into it, trying to see if Sasuke would reappear. But I don't see anything, not a single glimpse.

Arriving at the store, I let myself in with my key. Kakashi looks up when I come in.

"Man!" he exclaims. "You look exhausted. What were you up to last night? I would say you got laid, but people who've gotten laid usually look happier."

"I was... stuck in a good book. Couldn't put it down."

"Oh, yeah? Which one?"

"Uhmm... 'The Trial'," I say, too nervous to think of anything else. Kakashi raises a brow.

"Really?"

I nod.

"Then I don't blame you for looking so drained. All right, I'll make us some coffee before we open, you look like you could use some."

Kakashi hauls himself out of his chair and goes to the back room. I turn my attention to the manga section which is looking messy, as usual, and begin sorting out the books, trying to put my thoughts in order at the same time.

It must have been a dream. Everything that happened last night. Just a dream. How could it possibly be anything else? But... it seemed so real. So detailed. I almost never remember my dreams, and the few times I do they're just an incoherent scramble of images.

So how could I suddenly remember everything about last night? Sasuke's room. The dark blue walls. A black futon in the corner. Art supplies everywhere. A cluttered desk with a laptop on it. A framed "Nosferatu" poster on the wall.

And Sasuke himself. His hair. The deep midnight black, that looked as if it was dyed because it was so dark, really suited his fair skin. Such pale creamy skin, without a single imperfection to mar its beauty. He was a little taller than me, but like me he has a slender build. Probably my age, or a year or two older. And, now, as I think about him, I have to admit that he was kind of cute. Really cute.

I mentally snorted at myself. Who was I kidding, the guy was gorgeous!

A thought strikes me, and I start laughing. Oh my god! Maybe I'm so sexually deprived that I was starting to imagine that cute guys were appearing in my mirror. How pathetic.

I need a date. Maybe I should take Kakashi up on that offer to meet his friend.

Anyway, that thing that happened last night will probably never happen again, so it doesn't do any good to think about it. Probably. . .

But. . .what if I want it to happen again?

I groan. Oh god, someone slap me in the face!

"Java's done!" Kakashi calls from the back room.

Kakashi's coffee. That'll work too.

* * *

It's night. Sitting on the bed with a book in my lap, I do my best trying to read. But my eyes are continuously drawn to the mirror.

It's like it's mocking me.

All day long I tried to convince myself that I was just dreaming last night, but still I keep glancing at the mirror. . .because I don't want it to be a dream. Because I want to see him again. Why I want that so badly is not something that I want to think about right now, though. I'm confused enough as it is.

My legs start to ache, so I get up and stretch them with a groan. Looking at the clock, I see it's nearing one a.m.

I walk right up to the mirror and put my hand on the glass. I peer into it so closely that my nose almost touches the surface.

"What the hell am I doing?"

I close my eyes and sigh. When I open them again I'm staring right at Sasuke. I step back, gasping in surprise, and then my mouth tips up into a huge smile. He's smiling too, giving me a warm, fuzzy feeling all over. Without taking my eyes off him I sit down and grab my note pad and pen, which I had left lying on the floor last night. He does the same, scribbling down a few words and holds it up:

_"Guess it wasn't temporary insanity."_

Laughing, I write my answer:

_"Apparently not."_

I'm sitting almost as close to the mirror as I can get. Some part of my brain is still trying to point out that this can't possibly be happening, but I don't really care right now. I can't take my eyes off that smile, and those eyes. I notice now they're the same shade as his hair, and yet in the dimmed light they almost seem to sparkle.

A little shiver runs through my body. He must have noticed, because his smile widens and he writes down another message:

_"So you feel it too?"_

_"What do you mean?"_ I ask him

_"You know what I mean."_

I almost melt when I see the way he's looking at me. I know that look, but I've never been on the receiving end of it.

Desire.

It's radiating from his eyes, so intense it's almost like a physical touch. Unconsciously, I reach out my hand and press it flat against the glass. He places his hand over mine. I hardly dare to breathe.

Leaning forward, I put my lips against the mirror glass. I only meant to kiss it briefly, but I freeze when Sasuke leans forward and presses his lips against the glass by mine. I half close my eyes, trying to imagine what the soft flesh of his lips would feel like, his arms around me, his tongue sliding into my mouth...

I lean back. At the same time, the image in the mirror begins to swirl, become distorted, and then, just like that, Sasuke is gone and I can only see myself again. I lie down on the floor with a disappointed sigh. For a while there, I almost thought I could feel him. Almost.

* * *

"Listen, Naruto. . ." Kakashi looks concerned when I look up. "I'm going out with a few of my friends on Friday after work for a few drinks. That guy I mentioned before will be there. Why don't you come with us?"

I sigh. I should agree to go, I really should. But I just don't want to. All I want is to see Sasuke again. I just can't stop thinking about him.

"Look," Kakashi says before I can answer. "At least think about it. I think it would do you good to get out, meet some people."

"Fine," I say. "I'll think about it."

But in the end, I know I'll end up saying no, anyway.

* * *

Later in the evening, I fall asleep on the couch and I dream.. . .

I am lost in the house of mirrors at the carnival I used to visit as a kid. I walk and walk, but I run into dead ends everywhere. I hear footsteps, and as I turn, I see the brief reflections in the mirrors of someone else, moving away from me, and I know it's Sasuke. I run, but he's always just out of my reach. I try to call out, but I have no voice. And suddenly, somehow, the mirrors have closed me in, blocked off the way I came. I am trapped. I pound my fists against the mirrors, try to break them but I can't. And I can hear Sasuke's footsteps becoming fainter and fainter. . .

When I wake up I feel sad and frustrated. And not a little bit confused. Why is this happening? Why do I keep seeing Sasuke in the mirror? It can't be a dream, it feels too real. Which means that either I've gone completely off my rocker, or my mirror is some weird kind of magical object. But how am I supposed to know which it is? How do I find out if I still have all my marbles? The thought of asking anyone for help really scares me.

_"Gran, Gramps... I've been having visions of this guy in my mirror. His name is Sasuke and he's really hot. Do you think I might be nuts, or is it just the mirror?"_

I cringe as I think about it. I can't tell anyone about this. I can't.

Then I realize how stupid I'm being and I blush. If it's just the mirror, then all I have to do is try to find Sasuke - ask him for an address, a phone number, anything. If he really exists then it can't be too hard to find him. And meet him in real life... If he's close by then maybe I can meet him soon. Tomorrow, or maybe even tonight.

I shiver at the thought of being able to touch Sasuke, kiss him. . .take him inside my body. Oh god, I want that. So much.

* * *

The room is dark. Instead of switching on the lamps, I light the candles in my iron candleholders. I throw some pillows on the floor and put out note pads and pencils. Then I begin pacing the floor, throwing expectant glances at the mirror, sometimes stopping to polish off imaginary smudges on it with the sleeve of my shirt. I'm afraid of what's going to happen tonight, and every time I try to push it from my mind it bounces back, making me feel sick with nerves.

I stop pacing when I catch a movement in the corner of my eye. I turn, and there he is, smiling and raising his hand in greeting. Instantly drunk on his smile, I clumsily sit down and he kneels, picking up his note pad which already has words on it. Or, one word:

_"WATCH."_

He stands, his eyes never looking away from my face. His hands go to the collar of his button-down shirt and begin undoing the buttons, slowly. My mouth unconsciously opens and my eyes widen when it hits me what he's about to do, and I feel my cock reacting as the shirt is spread open before me and slips off his shoulders, falling to the floor. He has lit candles too, several of them, and their light is making his glorious skin shimmer like moonlight.

His hands go to the belt in his dark, torn jeans, unbuckling it. The smile on his face is not teasing or seductive, but warm and tender, and somehow I understand that what's happening right now means just as much to the both of us. He has opened the button fly on his jeans, and as he slides them down his long legs, I can see the outline of his cock, straining to be free of the black boxer briefs he's wearing. And then, when jeans and socks have been removed, he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and takes them off too.

He's beautiful. So beautiful I could cry, as I stare at the perfect, elegantly defined body. I can't take my eyes off him. He puts one hand around the large, rosy pink shaft and starts stroking himself.

I rise. I want him to see me too, but I'm nervous, and when I begin to slip my shirt over my head my hands shake. Somehow, I manage to pull the shirt off without looking too awkward. I force myself to meet his eyes as I shyly run my fingers through my hair. He doesn't seem disappointed, as I expected. In fact, he seems to be devouring me with his eyes as he slowly strokes his cock.

Blushing, I put my hands on the waistband of my sweats. I'm glad I'm not wearing jeans, because my hands are trembling so bad right now that I would have looked really stupid trying to unbutton them. Not wanting to prolong the process, I pull down my underwear along with my sweatpants, and hurriedly step out of them, kicking them away.

For the first time, I fully understand what it means to be naked, I mean really _naked_: to stand in nothing but your skin in front of a person you're attracted to, feeling his gaze on you as if he could see right down to your bones. I'm so aware of myself: my tanned skin, my feminine-looking feet, my blushing face, the arousal between my legs... I'm afraid to look at him, and I'm afraid _not_ to look... so I do.

He thinks I'm beautiful. I can see it on his face. No one has ever looked at me like that. And all of a sudden, I don't feel uncomfortable anymore. I never want him to stop looking at me like that, with that expression, stroking himself.

My hands start to move over my body. I run them up over my belly to my chest, rolling my nipples between my fingers pinching them to make them harden. Sasuke licks his lips as he watches me, and I wonder what those lips would do to my nipples in real life. . .

Keeping my left hand at my chest, I let my right hand wander down again, down past my hip to lightly stroke my thigh, then up to close around my penis. I start stroking, breathing faster as the pleasure starts building. Sasuke is jacking himself fast now, his mouth open, his face flushed.

I take the index finger of my left hand in my mouth and suck on it. Then, still working my cock with my right hand I turn my back to Sasuke. Looking at him over my shoulder I slide my finger, wet with saliva down between my ass-cheeks and let the tip of my finger circle the tight opening, rubbing over the soft skin. When I press my finger inside myself, I see Sasuke losing it, his eyes closing tightly, gritting his teeth as his come spurts onto the mirror. My own orgasm hits me so violently I cry out loudly, my knees buckling until I can't stand anymore and sink to the floor.

When the waves let up I have semen all over my hand and stomach, and there's some of it on the floor, too. I turn to Sasuke. He is sitting on the floor by the mirror, leaning on his shoulder against it, watching me with a loving smile on his lips. He bites his lower lip as I start licking my release off my hand. The stains of his semen on the mirror is slowly trickling to the floor, leaving a milky white, semi-translucent trail over the glass. I crawl towards him on all fours to sit resting myself against the mirror as well. Still smiling, his finger traces swirling patterns over the glass by my face.

Remembering what I decided earlier, I reach for my note pad and scratch down my question:

_"I want to meet you for real. Where can I find you?"_

Grinning widely Sasuke grabs his pad, but just as he puts pen to paper that familiar distortion in the image begins again - he's disappearing.

"No!"

When the image has back fully and all I can see is myself - my own naked, frustrated self, I want to pound the glass with my fist in anger. But I can't. I'm afraid of breaking it and never seeing Sasuke again.

Instead I cry.

* * *

I'm sure of it now. The way he disappeared just when I asked where to find him has convinced me: he's not real. He's all in my head. If there were mystical forces at work here, if we were meant to find each other, it would have happened by now.

So I must be insane after all. And what really scares me is the part of me that wants to stay that way. Because in those few, brief moments I saw him I somehow managed to fall for him. He's a figment of my imagination, and I'm in love with him.

I feel miserable. I'm confused, afraid and tired. My head is practically pulsating with pain. I do my best to act normal at the Dungeon but Kakashi sends me home early saying a freshly buried corpse would look healthier than I do right now. So I trudge home in the light rain, hands in my pocket and head bowed down with heavy thoughts.

At home I lie on the bed like a lump for hours, staring at the mirror. I force myself to eat a little, but it doesn't make me feel much better. And the night comes and goes without me getting so much as a single glimpse of Sasuke in the glass.

Or the next night.

Or the night after that.

* * *

Before I know it, it's been almost a month since I last saw Sasuke in the mirror. He's gone for good. I can feel it, and it makes me feel so incredibly empty inside. But I do my best to try to get back to at least some kind of normal life, even though Sasuke is never far from my thoughts. I should probably talk to someone about it, but I just can't. Where would I even start?

My job becomes my lifeline, and Kakashi. Being around his easy, cheery personality helps me, makes me feel better. Today he makes me laugh like I haven't laughed in a long time as he describes some drunken adventures he had as a teenager. After work he invites me to his place for pizza and movies. I don't want to go home, so I accept.

When we arrive at his place he suddenly stops and turns as we're going up the stairs.

"Listen... don't be mad, but before we go in, there's something you should know. My friend is here. "

Great. Just what I need. I turn to leave, but Kakashi grabs my arm.

"Look, don't go. This isn't a setup. He's just been down lately, so I brought him to my place. And you haven't been in such good shape either, I noticed, so I just wanted you to meet him. I just have a feeling you would get along."

I sigh.

"Fine. Whatever."

We walk up the stairs to Kakashi's apartment. I can hear music through the door. "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. . .Kakashi invites me in and we hang up our coats. I can smell coffee coming from the kitchen.

"Come on."

Kakashi leads me to the kitchen where I can see his friend sitting by the table drinking coffee.

I stop.

I can't move.

This isn't happening. It can't be happening. But, through the swirling haze of my confused brain, I hear Kakashi's voice:

"Naruto, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Naruto."

He's staring at me, just as stunned as I am. Just like that first night we saw each other in the mirror. Slowly, he gets up from the table, and for a second or two, all he does is stand silently in front of me. Then all of a sudden his face cracks open with a blinding smile, and I feel a happy little shiver rush through my body. I never thought I would see that smile again.

"Nice to meet you. . .Naruto," he says, extending his hand to me. His voice is soft and warm, just like I imagined it. Smiling for the first time in weeks, I reach out my hand, and the second it touches his I want to moan out loud.

He's real.

"Nice to meet you too, Sasuke."

We stand like that for what seems like an eternity. I don't ever want to let go of his hand or take my eyes off him, but the sound of Kakashi loudly clearing his throat jerks me back to reality.

"Well, now," he says, grinning widely as we unwillingly release each other's hands. "This is going a lot better than I had hoped. A lot better."

He slaps Sasuke on the back and ruffles my hair, chuckling, and then suddenly pulls a weird face.

"Ah shit, I just remembered I promised hang out with Sakura tonight. She'll be pissed if I don't come by. I hope you guys don't mind if I leave? I'm sure you can entertain yourselves just fine, right?"

"Just go, jackass," Sasuke says, not taking his eyes off me.

"Don't wait up," Kakashi smirks, grabbing his jacket.

As soon as the door closes Sasuke pulls me into his arms. His hands caress the back of my neck, and I bury my nose in his, drinking in the scent that lives in his skin. It's clean but with a hint of earth, like a fine autumn day.

"I had no idea..." Sasuke whispers.

"Me neither." I can feel my eyes filling with tears.

"My god," Sasuke continues. "Your voice..."

He eases his grip on me a little and nuzzles my hair.

"Your smell..."

He cups my face in his hands. There are tears in his eyes, too.

"I can touch you."

He leans his head in towards mine, and then, finally our lips meet. Gently at first, then the soft touch becomes more insistent, and when he slips his tongue in my mouth I clutch at his hair, never wanting him to stop. The things he does with his tongue, sliding it against mine, brushing the tip against the roof of my mouth, makes my legs unsteady, and I force myself to pull back for a second, afraid that I'll fall on my ass if I don't.

Sasuke takes my hand and I feel excitement mixed with nervousness when I realize that he's leading me to the bedroom. Standing in front of the bed, Sasuke puts his arms around me again and plants little kisses on my neck, flicking the skin with his tongue.

"You want to, don't you?" he murmurs, his breath hot on my neck. "Please tell me you want to."

"I want to... Ah!" I gasp as I feel his teeth lightly grazing me, then a soft bite. "I want to," I breathe. I move my hands up under his dark grey sweater and let them glide over his back, tracing his spine with the tips of my fingers. I hear a little moan from him and feel delighted, knowing I'm making him feel good. Growing bolder, I move my hands further down and let them rest for just a second by the belt of his jeans before lowering them to cup his ass.

Without warning, Sasuke grabs my hips and slams his pelvis hard against me, pushing his erection against mine. I grab his ass harder, and we rock against each other with Sasuke still keeping up his assault on my neck. It's wonderful... dizzying... but I want more.

"Take your clothes off," I pant. I smile when he immediately obeys, stepping back as he pulls off his sweatshirt, quickly followed by socks, jeans and underwear. My mouth practically waters as I stare at his lean, strong body. I want to touch every part of him, especially that glorious, hard cock. But it seems only fair that I should get naked too, so I begin undoing the buttons on my black shirt.

"Wait," he says, moving my hands away. "Let me do it."

I stand completely still while he goes to work on my clothes. The feeling of being undressed like this is something new to me. It's intoxicating, the way he opens my shirt like he's unveiling a work of art, the way he licks his lips when he lowers my pants. Until that night, when we watched each other, I had never, ever in my life felt sexy. But I felt sexy then... and I feel so fucking sexy now. And he tells me so. He says I'm hot.

"So damn hot."

We are standing naked in front of each other again, just like last time. Except this time there's no barrier between us. And I know what I want to do. I kneel before him. I look up at him, and can't help but shiver when I see the lust in his eyes. I lean in and kiss his hip with light kisses, closing in towards his hard shaft until my lips reach the base, surrounded by a little nest of dark curls.

I nuzzle those curls a little; they tickle my nose. I move up over his cock, running my lips over the shaft and then over the head. And then, taking a deep breath, I part my lips. When I let the head slip inside my mouth I moan; I can't help myself. I feel Sasuke's hand grip my shoulder. I suck on the head, swirl my tongue around it. I hear Sasuke let out a faint groan, and I move my head down, trying to take as much as possible. I begin bobbing my head, but Sasuke chokes out a "stop" and gently pushes me away.

I'm afraid to meet his eyes as I take his hand and he pulls me to my feet.

"Didn't I do it right? Was it no good?"

"Huh?. . .No, it was. . ." he is silent for a second, then he puts his finger under my chin and tilts my head up. "You've never done this before, have you?"

"No. Never." I sigh. "Was it that bad?"

"No!" he says with a little laugh, kissing me. "I only stopped you because I was too close. I don't want to lose it just yet."

"Oh. . ." I smile hesitantly. "So you. . .enjoyed it?"

He smiles and slowly nods his head. Taking my hand he leads me to the bed and has me sit down. He kneels before me and takes my hands in his.

"Naruto... I want you. I want to be inside you. But I don't want to do anything you don't want to or are not ready for. So I need you to tell me."

I take a deep breath.

"I'm ready. I've been dreaming about it for weeks. I want to do this."

He stands up and leans down to kiss me, gently pushing me to lie down. He rummages in the drawer in the nightstand, muttering under his breath:

"Please tell me Kakashi has rubbers and lube in here."

With a relieved sigh, he finds what he's looking for and lays down upon the bed, kissing me again, softly and slowly. He abandons my lips to kiss my face all over, my shoulder, my neck. He finds a spot just below my ear that makes me gasp, and that spot gets some extra attention from his lips and tongue.

Sasuke moves further down over my chest, trailing kisses all around my collar bone while his hand slides over my sides, down to my thighs. As his mouth reaches my nipple and begins teasing it with licks and nibbles, his hand moves in between my legs. When I feel it close around my shaft I can't help moaning. That, combined with the sensation of his lips and teeth on my nipple is enough to make me dizzy.

Suddenly his mouth is no longer at my nipple, leaving it wet and hard. He makes me spread my legs a little wider and bend my knees, planting my feet on the mattress for support. Then, without hesitation, he takes my cock in his mouth. It catches me completely off guard, and I cry out. His mouth and tongue move over my hardness in a way that makes me writhe on the bed, and I don't even notice him lubing up his fingers. And then I feel them moving in between my cheeks, caressing my entrance.

He begins opening me up with his fingers. First one... then two... then three. Gently and patiently he works them in my passage, stretching me for what's to come, all while he slowly sucks me. I can feel my orgasm rushing to the surface, and I gasp his name, patting his shoulder to warn him, but his lips stay firmly clamped around my cock, and I explode in his mouth. He swallows all I have. And I'm still hard.

As I lie there, panting heavily, Sasuke rolls a condom onto his dick. I look down at it as Sasuke positions himself, knowing that this is it, but I'm not nervous. He begins to push inside, and I feel myself stretching for him. There's some pain, but it doesn't hurt like I thought it would, and Sasuke is so gentle, holding onto me and looking into my eyes as he slowly slides further inside.

When at last he's fully inside me I am overwhelmed by a sudden rush of emotion. It's the most perfect moment I've ever experienced. I want to tell him, but I can't find the words, so I cup his face in my hands hoping he can see in my eyes how I feel right now. I think he does. And I think he feels the same.

He begins to move. Hands braced on either side of my face, he uses his hips to slowly slide in and out of me. I stare into his dark eyes. Such beautiful eyes.

Sasuke's lips are parted and he's panting. He's moving his hips with just a little more force, and I begin to feel a warm tingling inside me; my cock, brushing against his belly with each inward thrust feels more sensitive than normal. I've never felt anything like it before. I begin to moan, and I wrap my legs around his waist, pushing up my hips.

I stare at the man above me, thrusting into my body even harder. It's a sight I'll never forget. His glowing body, his mussed hair, his lips, moaning my name:

"Naruto... ah... Naruto!"

I fist my hands in the sheets; I'm getting closer, but I need something more. Before I can say anything, Sasuke wraps his hand around my cock and begins stroking me. My moans become loud cries. And then it happens. Just as Sasuke pushes into me, hard, I come so violently that I scream, my body thrashing uncontrollably.

"Aaaaaaah!"

I feel Sasuke's arms around me and hear his own ecstatic sounds as his hips pump in those last erratic thrusts.

When my mind stops floating in space and returns to earth I found myself lying on my side, Sasuke spooning me with his arms around my waist. I turn around to kiss him, feeling sated, tired and blissfully happy.

And then a thought hits me and I can't hold back a giggle.

"Oh, god..."

"What is it?"

I meet his concerned eyes, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

"We had sex in my boss's apartment... in his _bed_!"

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke laughs. "Kakashi did the same thing in _my_ apartment once. If I make sure to have the sheets cleaned, I don't think he'll mind."

"Think so?".

"He left us alone here on purpose, right? He knew it was a possibility this would happen."

Still giggling, I snuggle up to Sasuke, thinking to myself that I can never get close enough.

"I had given up," I tell him as my hands wander lazily over his body. "I thought you weren't real after all. I thought I was crazy."

"So did I," he says, running his fingers through my hair. "When you disappeared that night, and I didn't see you again I was sure that I was either insane, or I had dreamt it all. And I got so depressed it almost made me sick."

"You know, Kakashi has been asking me to meet with you several times without me knowing who you were. What are the odds?"

"It was meant to happen," Sasuke says, pulling back a little to look me in the eyes. "I still don't understand any of this, how this happened to us or why, but it's like we were supposed to find each other in real life on our own... or something."

He shakes his head, obviously just as confused as I am. I smile, and softly press my lips against his.

"I don't care why it happened, anymore. The only thing I care about is that you're here, in my reach. And I'm never letting you go."

Sasuke's smile makes my heart flutter.

"Good," he whispers, and pulls me close again.

* * *

**EPILOGUE: One Year Later**

I still don't understand that business with the mirrors, but I'm too happy nowadays to think about it much. I have Sasuke, we are sharing an apartment, and not only that, his friends have become my friends as well. My life has changed in many ways, and all for the better.

Tonight, it's exactly one year since that night in Kakashi's apartment, and Sasuke has something special planned. He's leading me into our apartment, his hands covering my eyes.

"Ready?" He removes his hands from my eyes. "Happy anniversary, baby."

There are red silk sheets on the bed. On the nightstand I see a basket filled with condoms, lube, a massage oil bottle, and chocolate body paint.

"My, my," I purr as I kiss him. "It seems like we have a busy night ahead of us."

He grins wickedly.

"That's not all. There's another surprise. Look," he says, pointing up. And then I see it.

Mirrors in the ceiling.

_FIN_


End file.
